


so many things i'm not allowed to tell you

by nereid



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: - Bonnie Bennet, Katherine calls her when she sees her next, and she should not be feeling like this, this razor-edge pride over finding out the girl's name and coming to tell her, but all Katherine really thinks is, yes, that's it, a Bennet, that's what you smelled of -- power.title stolen from the prompt, stolen from Richard Siken's poetry
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Katherine Pierce
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	so many things i'm not allowed to tell you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> prompted by elasticella @ dreamwidth at her great femslash february frenzy event which y'all should go check out
> 
> prompt: bonnie/(nora, anna, rebekah, katherine, or hayley):There are so many things I'm not allowed to tell you. (I touch myself, I dream.) -siken

1.

It's this: Katherine comes to Mystic Falls. The third thing of importance she does is, she cuts off John Gilbert's finger. Wasn't using it much anyway. The second thing of importance she does is, she kisses Damon while she's pretending to be Elena. Was about time to wreck some havoc there. The first thing she does, is, she sees Bonnie Bennet. In a few months, when people are whispering about doppelgangers in dark forests and darker alleys and Elena's general vicinity, they will think of Elena, and Katherine, or both. But just right now, before Katherine's wrecked any havoc whatsoever, and the word doppelganger is not a necessary one in anyone's vocabulary, Katherine sees a play of light on someone's face and she thinks Emily. It's not Emily, of course. Vampires do go crazy sometimes, but Katherine hasn't, at least not like this anyway, and she knows she's almost two centuries removed from Emily. And seconds later, after blinking a few times, she can tell this girl does not really look like Emily. But she looks close enough for this minor moment of recognition, and what's more important, Katherine swears she can feel something emanating from her that smells of Emily. Katherine contemplates this a bit. It could be vervain. Katherine should investigate.

It's also this: before Katherine officially makes her presence known, she goes to stake out the situation. Just the necessities - which Salvatore brother is pretending to hate the other one, which one is trying to save the other one, what the deal is with this poor man's version of her with dull hair; and who the girl smelling of Emily is. 

The girl's name is Bonnie, that much she overhears from a chatty blonde who smells like no one in particular but who still might be fun to play with. So Katherine pulls up her hair in a ponytail, this will wreck the volume of the curls but this is reconnaissance and should be approached with due seriousness. She comes up to the Bonnie girl and starts with a simple - 

\- Hey.

The girl, Bonnie, _damn_ , she does not even blink.

\- Katherine, right, Bonnie says. Katherine hates how it's not a question at all, because it should be. She fooled Damon after all, and Damon's not that easy to fool, even if she pretends otherwise when it's convenient.

\- And you are? 

\- Goodbye, Katherine.

Well, if Katherine wasn't intrigued before -- 

2\. 

\- Bonnie Bennet, Katherine calls her when she sees her next, and she should not be feeling like this, this razor-edge pride over finding out the girl's name and coming to tell her, but all Katherine really thinks is, yes, that's it, a Bennet, that's what you smelled of -- power.

3.

Bonnie is having none of it.

4\. 

Well, game on, Bonnie Bennet.

5.

\- You know one of you was my handmaiden. It's nice to know Elena has one too. Mine helped with my corset, I don't know what it is these days. 

Katherine finishes looking Bonnie up and down, going for a look that signifies something like contempt, and Bonnie, Bonnie just laughs, and Katherine raises an eyebrow in challenge, which turns out to be unnecessary, because it seems that Bonnie is game either way. Bonnie is the first to speak.

\- You're good, you know. I can see why they love you and hate you.

Katherine frowns. She hopes this is all unsettling Bonnie at least a bit, this seeing Elena's face on someone different, someone cruel.

\- I could teach you a thing or two.

\- Oh, I'm sure you could.

Bonnie is the first to turn around and leave, and Katherine even lets her have the last word, which is uncharacteristic of her.

6.

When she finds out Bonnie's seeing little Jeremy Gilbert, well, she breaks his neck. 

That is not uncharacteristic of her.

7.

Bonnie's been wearing vervain ever since their second meeting. It makes Katherine's fingers twitch and something crawl up her spine and rise to her throat.

\- Were you trying to kill Jeremy or to piss me off?

(She's good. If only Katherine had an answer to her question.)

\- Why can't it be both?

8.

Katherine has an answer to her question. The answer is: other than the new copy of me, you're the most interesting person in town.

But, that's not much of an answer, or at least not to that question.

9.

\- She's not like you, Bonnie tells Katherine a bit later. They're in the dark, cause they always are. Katherine twirls a strand of hair around her finger, she stops for a second, a question in there somewhere. There must be a reason for this conversation. If only she could be the first to figure it out.

\- What are you trying to accomplish? Bonnie asks, ignoring whatever else seems to be gathering on Katherine's lips.  
\- The same as everyone else, Bon.  
\- Don't call me Bon.

Mutual sighs of exasperation. But - were we not getting somewhere, finally?

\- Elena thinks you're lost.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Stefan says you're, and I quote - an evil seductress.  
\- Damon?  
\- He says you're a bitch, but he thinks you're the love of his life. Caroline says you're a vicious psycho.  
\- And you?  
\- Me? I think you're a problem.  
\- Liar.

10.

Later:

\- I dreamed about you last night. I think it was you, anyway.

Katherine doesn't ask, it would not be a bitch thing to do, or an evil seductress thing to do, and she's trying out this playing-to-type thing. She stands leaning against the brick wall, waits for the air to settle, but Bonnie pushes herself against Katherine, mouth strong and hands hungry, and all Katherine really thinks is, yes, that's it, a Bennet, that's what you smelled of -- power.


End file.
